


SoulMates Never Die

by TyrannoVox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caring!T''Challa, F/F, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Now featuring smut, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony didn't take it out in ironman 3, caring!tony, mentions of - Freeform, peter parker has nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates knows no gender, no sexual orientation and no bounds. They are there for their other half, protecting, loving all about their half that is broken. How you find your soulmate is simple, you have your(both you and your mate’s) symbol on your wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more to Relationships, Characters and Tags whenever I can or think up more ships and such. But yeah, so here's the Introduction.

Hey everyone, I know I shouldn’t start ANOTHER story since I have, like, six others I’m working on but this has not left my head. There is some things I have to say though, just so we are all clear.

First, the chapters will be labeled as Name, Name 2 and so on. I will just be focusing on a character's pov from each pairings because it is easier for me then to do both characters of the same pairing, especially when I’m not confident one character’s thought process and such. BUT I will try to move on to the other character of the pairing if I need to. Also, this might be simular to my supernatural series of fics because of how I am doing these chapters, even though that's not what I was going for. Sorry if you guys expected a regular story that goes through pretty much every single part of the films and such.

Second, it’s hard to explain how these chapters will go. I will have various pairings ongoing so it will be jumping around the timeline a lot. Like one chapter will be about Tony and who he’s with, the next would be about Vision and Wanda.

Third, I will try my best to keep the characters in Character so please, go easy if I mess up.

  
Now that we got that out of the way, Let's move on shall we? Here is the first chapter of Soulmates Never Die.


	2. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thinks when he has a little down time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary sucks so sorry about that. It's rather short but I hope that doesn't bother any of you and I hope I did good with Tony. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to comment down below and tell me what you think.

Tony sat in his lounge chair in the penthouse that was in the Avengers Tower, staring out of the bay window and towards the horizon, watching as the clouds rolled by and the sun heading down towards the ocean. He always loved seeing sunsets from his office as cheesy as it sounds, but he can’t help it, it’s the only thing in his life that he could truly call beautiful. Of course, if you don’t count people like Pepper, which Tony doesn’t. Pepper was pretty with her flowing red hair and her freckles across her face. He wouldn’t mind if she was his soulmate, but as fate would have it, it isn’t, her soulmate was Happy and he was happy for the both of them.

Tony glanced down at the symbol that was on his wrist. It was a baby blue circle with a triangle in it and a black paw print that overlayed on top of it. It was a strange symbol if Tony was honest, but also, a unique and interesting one. He guessed that the circle with the triangle was his, half of the symbol but didn’t know about the paw print.

“Tony.” a voice called from behind him, causing the man to turn. Pepper stood there, in her usual office dress that she usually wears at her office and to meetings. It was a good decision for him to appoint Pepper as the CEO of Stark Industries.

“Happy is here to take me home, do you need anything?”

“Nope, I’m fine, have fun.” Tony waved with his usual shit eating grin, causing Pepper to roll her eyes. He watched as she left before looking back out the window with a sigh, a hand going up to the shirt-covered arc reactor that sat in his chest.

“Sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S called. “I suggest going to bed early, you are exhausted.”

“Thanks for the Suggestion buddy. I’ll be down in the workshop.” With that, Tony stood and headed down the stairs to the said workshop. He wasn’t going to sleep, not if he can help it and not when his dreams are Plagued with the battle of New York.


	3. Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda didn’t know what to make of her symbol, neither did Pietro or her parents or even HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the only time I'll ever post an intro and two chapters in one day. Hopefully, the next chapter shall be longer but here's to hoping!

Wanda knew her symbol was unique all around.

It was on her inner forearm for one, not her wrist. The second, The symbol looked like a circuit board or something technological, primarily gold-yellow with details colored with green. Over that was lines that seemed like a drawn representation of energy. The design of the energy depiction wasn’t the thing that made it odd, it was that it glowed a soft red color. 

When she was a little girl, she asked her parents about it, they hardly knew what to answer, they had never seen a symbol like this.

Next she asked Pietro when the twins were living on the streets. He, like their parents, didn’t know.

Lastly, she asked the people at HYDRA when she and Pietro volunteered. Again, they had no answers.

Now, she is sitting in her cell, making the blocks float with her magic- she didn’t know what else to call it at this point- as she listened to her twin run around in his own cell beside hers. 

She still wonders about her mark, symbol, whatever you want to call it, who her soulmate is, but she now have other things to worry about, like getting revenge on Stark. 

She wouldn’t mind finding her soulmate, but if she doesn’t, then that’s fine too.


	4. Tony 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Killian, Tony decides to not go through with the surgery to get his Arc Reactor and the shrapnel removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this at 1 in the morning while I am working on the next chapter...be happy Lol. I will explain some things in the next one so...yeah. Hope you guys all enjoy!
> 
> Also, sorry if these are so short, I'll try and do my best to make them longer!

Tony knows what everyone was thinking when he announced that he wasn’t going to get the surgery. He can’t say that he blames them, if he was in their shoes, he would be thinking the same thing. He knew that to everyone, not having it will eventually mean a death sentence. 

Not taking the reactor and the shrapnel out is a eventual death sentence and he understands that. He couldn’t do it though, not with years of living with it. This device became apart of him like his suits are. 

Pepper and Rhodey protested his decision and he understood why. They wanted what was best for him, for him to live without the fear of the arc reactor failing and killing him. He understood everything they were saying, really, and yet...it was apart of him now, loosing it will simply make him feel incomplete. It was a strange way of thinking for some but it is Tony and he has always been mostly a strange thinker. There was also another reason why he doesn’t want to part with this particular model. 

It resembled his part of the soul symbol that adored his wrist and because of this, he hopes that whoever sees the glow of is reactor, they would put two and two together, sort of like a beacon.

This gives him hope but he knows that he probably won’t find his other half, considering his age. In his mind, he doesn’t deserve whoever that’s his other half, not for everything he has done. He is trying his best to learn from his mistakes and try and create a better world. He can only hope he will succeed.

Tony looked down at his wrist, at his symbol again as he went down towards the workshop before squaring his shoulders. He will be working on making the world a better place, whether it kills him or not.

Maybe then, he will feel like he will be worthy when he meets his other half.


	5. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint meets the fastest-and probably most annoying- guy he will ever meet. Well, least he’s good looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I said, I'm going to explain a few things and they have to deal with clint.
> 
> 1\. Clint and Laura are siblings in this, I like them as a pairing, don't get me wrong, but its for the sake of the story.  
> 2\. Cooper and Lila are still his kids, they are just from past failed relationships. Nathaniel is in this but he's Laura's.
> 
> Now that I got that out of the way, From now on, it's gonna skip around the age of ultron film. Next is another Clint chapter and it's meeting Laura and the kids.
> 
> Sorry if this turns into something similar to my SPN oneshot series, hope you guys can forgive me, but I will try to make this into a proper multi chapter fic...at some point.

Clint Barton knew he should retire sometime soon.

His sister have been telling him since the New York attack, same thing with his two kids, Cooper and Lila. He understood why, he truly did. What he does is highly dangerous and his sister, Laura, doesn’t want his kids to be orphaned. She also wanted him to meet his soulmate, whoever they are and Clint wants that as well. Currently though, he kinda wish he had retired before this mission because he found out something about himself.

He hated the god damn cold. Especially when he’s riding in a jeep with an open roof, standing and firing arrows at every HYDRA soldier he sees. Yep, he is definitely going to retire after this.

Pretty soon, Clint and Natasha had to abandon the jeep and split up, Clint going behind a tree before beginning to take some of the bunkers out.

“Shit!” He heard Tony suddenly cursed over the radio. 

“Language.” Steve spoke. “J.A.R.V.I.S what’s the view from upstairs?”

“The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker’s technology is well beyond any other HYDRA base we’ve taken.” J.A.R.V.I.S informed.

“Loki’s scepter must be here.” Thor stated. “Strucker couldn’t mount this defense without it. At long last.”

“ “At long last” is lasting a little long boys.” Clint heard Natasha state.

A blast suddenly hit a tree next to Clint, causing him to move back before going to the other side of the tree he was hiding behind before sending an arrow inside it, resulting in it blowing up.

“Yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise.” he sighed.

“Wait a second, No one is gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said “Language”?” Tony asked, causing Clint to smirk. Oh, they are not going to let Steve live this down.

“I know.” sighed Steve. “Just slipped out.”

Clint ran through the trees until he came upon a bunker. He quickly hid behind a tree before notching an arrow and aimed and let it fly. As he moved back, he thought saw something blue flash passed. He waited until the time passed where the arrow should have exploded. So, he swung around and aimed but something ran into him, causing the man to hit the ground with a groan. He heard footsteps as he got to a hand and knee and he looked.

“You didn’t see that coming?” a thick Sovokian accented voice asked. Clint quickly looked and saw a man walking, he had black hair with white on top, a barely there beard and mustache and blue eyes. 

The man gave him a mock disappointing look before speeding away. Clint quickly stood, notching an arrow but the speedster was already gone.

“Guah!” Clint felt a searing pain in his side and he was down. He could hear Natasha call his name.

“Clint’s hit!” he heard Natasha report before getting to his side.

Clint let out a groan and tried to focus on something that wasn’t pain and, oddly enough, it was that cocky bastard he met just mere minutes ago.   
Well, Clint thinks, least I have something to think about.


	6. Clint 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After practically getting beaten down within their own minds, the Avengers take shelter for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I said in the notes in the previous chapter!

It was early morning when Clint land the jet in a clearing within a patch of woods. He stood from the pilot seat after lowering the ramp and walked towards it, taking a deep breath. It was good to be home after everything that had happened. Now, he just wants to see his sister and kids. 

“Natasha.” Clint walked over to the red head, gently shaking her awake. “We’re here.”

“Good….good…” she sighed before getting up and allowed Clint to get the others up before handing Bruce a shirt. The team filed out of the jet, Clint and Natasha taking the lead towards a white house.

“What is this place?” he heard Thor question.

“Safe house.” answered Tony.

“Let’s hope.” Clint sighed before opening the door and walking inside.

“Laur? We’re home.” he called and a woman came into view, looking over at them. “Hi. Company. Sorry, didn’t call ahead.” The woman just smiled, put what she was carrying down and hugged Clint.

“This is an agent of some kind.” Clint heard Tony say, causing him to hold back a snort. 

“Gentlemen, this is Laura, my sister.”

“I know all of your names.” chuckled Laura. Clint perked up when he heard the pounding of footsteps coming down the steps.

“Oooh, incoming.” Clint moved away from Laura and towards the doorway where a little girl came around the corner, followed by a older boy.

“Dad!” Lila quickly jumped into Clint’s arms.

“Hi, sweetheart!” Clint smiled before wrapping an arm around Cooper’s neck. “Hey buddy! How are you guys doing? Have you been good to Aunt Laura?”

“Yeah, we’ve been helping out.” Cooper stated as Clint sat Lila down. 

“That’s good bud.” Clint smiled.

“Did you bring Auntie Nat?” asked Lila.

“Why don’t you hug her and find out?” smiled Clint and watched as his daughter run over to Natasha who picked her up.

“Sorry to barging in on you.” said Steve.

“Yeah, but we were busy having no idea that you existed.” Tony added.

“Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D’s files. I’d like to keep it that way.” Clint stated before watching Natasha go over to Laura and placed two hands on the smaller woman’s swollen stomach.

“How’s little Natalie?” she asked Laura.

“She’s...Nathaniel.” Laura smiled. Natasha went down to the stomach and mumbled traitor before straightening up and gently kissed Laura.

Clint glanced over at the others and almost doubled over laughing at their reactions, especially Tony’s, who has his mouth wide open and his eyes comically big.

“Since when did our Black Widow started having...emotions?” Tony asked as he stared at the scene before him.

“Since she found her soulmate.” Natasha said smugly as she stood beside Laura and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.


	7. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While home, Natasha spends time with her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter. The next one and the one after that will probably be short as well so...hope you all don't mind.

God, it was good to be home. That’s all Natasha could think as she slips on some civilian clothes. It had been a few months since she had last seen Laura and, even if the red head doesn’t show it outwardly, she did miss being with her soulmate and feeling the unborn child kick against her palms. She slipped a pair of skinny jeans on before putting on a low shirt. She was about to slip on blouse when she felt arms circling her waist and a body pressed up against her back.

“The kids are currently trying to dog pile on Clint." stated Laura with a smile in her voice.

“You gonna record it?”

“Already set up the camera and it’s on record.”

Natasha turned around in Laura’s arms and wrapped her own arms around the other’s neck. 

“This team is really a team, isn't it?’ Laura suddenly asked, causing Natasha to raise an eyebrow,

“Of course it is.”

“I just need to know that they have your’s and Clint’s back.”

“Laura, trust me. They have our back just as we have theirs.”

“They are a mess.”

“They are mine and Clint’s mess.” Natasha leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Laura’s lips. “Everything will be fine Laura. After all of this is over, Clint will be retired and I will try and visit and frequently as I can.”

“I will hold you to that.” smiled Laura before kissing Natasha on the neck laying her head on the red head’s shoulder.


	8. Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro sees something he never thought he would see on Clint’s wrist. He decides to tell the older man right then and there, what’s there to lose anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I thought this one was going to be longer but oh well.
> 
> Also, Wanda's and Vision's interactions are the same as they are in the films. The reason why They wont know they are soulmates until after Civil War is because of Vision. He doesn't have his symbol at first and when it appear, its hidden underneath his skin. He doesn't see Wanda's at all doing their time together with the avengers. Hope that clears up any questions in the future.

“What, didn’t see that coming?” was the first thing that Pietro heard after falling through a glass floor, landed on his back and had a leg pinned by a foot. He looked up and saw that it was the archer. After about a minute, He watched as Clint took a step off of his leg before holding out a hand.

“Come on kid. We are on the same side now, right?” Clint stated as he waited for the other.

“...Yes.” Pietro finally spoke up before grabbing the offered hand and allow Clint to pull him upwards. As Clint started to pull his hand away, Pietro caught sight of a mark on his wrist and was quick to grip the hand and turned it over so his hand was facing palm up.

On Clint’s wrist was a purple bird in mid-flight with light blue lines outlining it with some more blue lines trailing behind it.

Pietro’s mind shut itself off and now, he was moving on instinct. He let Clint’s wrist go, slid a hand up and to the nape of Clint’s neck before pulling his head forward so Pietro could smash their lips together in a clumsy kiss. He felt Clint freeze and that gave Pietro the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue passed the parted lips.

Pietro wrapped his other arm around Clint’s waist before nudging his knee in between the other’s legs, making the older gasp. 

“Holy shit.” was the first thing Clint managed to get out as Pietro pulled away from this kiss.

“You’re mine.” was the only thing Pietro could say. He could feel the pull of his soul, trying to reach its mate but he forced it to stop. Now is not the time to bond.

Pietro was quick to give Clint one last kiss before speeding away and to Wanda, stopping beside her.


	9. Clint 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Clint was willing to give his life up for the child, Pietro has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the next one will be a year after Civil War so if you guys were still hoping for some CW chapters, sorry but I have no ideas about it. Hope you guys understand.

“I gotcha buddy.” Smiled Clint as he picked the boy up and turned to walk towards the boat. Of course, that is what he was planning to do until he heard something. He glanced and saw the Avenger’s jet coming towards him, bullets firing. He looked back at the boat and saw Pietro standing there, eyes trained on Clint, eyes pleading for him to run.

Clint looked back at the approaching bullets and knew he wouldn’t make it. So, he turned, back towards the hail of bullets and shift the kid so he wouldn’t get hit- as long as these bullets don't penetrate through his body.

He waited for the pain of the bullets striking him, but instead, all he felt was wind blowing against him for a split second and then silence. He slowly opened his eyes and looked beside him and he felt his soul shatter.

“You didn’t see that coming.” Pietro breathed, bleeding bullet wounds littering his body. Clint could only watch as Pietro gave him a final, barely there smile before falling to the ground. Clint could barely notice Steve coming over to check on Pietro, but Clint knew that he was gone. He watched as Steve carefully picked Pietro up and load him onto the boat.

Clint did the same to the boy, handing him to his mother before laying down on a set of seats, Pietro on the floor next to him. He laid there, in slight pain from the graze on his side, before letting his eyes drift over to the prone body.

“You speedy idiot.” Clint breathed. “This why you never attempt at the bond? Because you knew something like this would happen?”

Clint let out a small sigh. He knew he should stop blabbering. He couldn’t help it though, his soulmate....

“At least I got to meet you kid...I’ll make sure we take care of Wanda…” Clint whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

He slowly closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into unconsciousness.


	10. Tony 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full year after the Civil War, countless hours working on getting Captain’s Team charge free and successfully amending the accords, It was time to finish a project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOO SORRY I FORGOT BOUT THIS ONE FORGIVE ME

Tony let out a loud sigh as he walked through the halls of Helen’s faculty in Korea. It have been a bitch to get Ross to allow him to leave the states. Luckily, he had Rhodey, Pepper, Vision and a few others to help him. Now, he was here to grab someone that he knew will make two people happy. Besides, it’s the least he could do for the three of them.

“Hey, Hel.” grinned Tony as he came up behind her. She was standing in front of a cryotube, courtesy of the Wakanda King. Tony really should start to get to know that guy.

“Hello Tony, i’d like to say that our patient is doing well.” 

“That’s good.” Tony looked at the man within the cryotube. “Do you think he’s ready enough to be let out? Even for a moment? I need to explain everything that happened.”

“He should be fine.” Helen told him as she read the man’s vitals. “I suggest letting him adjust being able to walk and such again before you tell him anything.”

“Will do.”

Helen reached over and put in the code. The cryo started to defrost and once it was done, the door of the tube swung open. 

Blue eyes slowly opened and blinked, looking around before settling on Tony.

“Mr. Stark.” he said in a thick accent.

“Sonic, glad to see you don’t have amnesia from getting shot and almost dying.” Tony hummed.

“Where is Wanda? Where’s Clint?” Pietro Maximoff asked him, confused.

“It’s a long story. I will explain later, but right now, we need you to get you in tip top shape.”

“Alright, but explain everything right after.”

“Don’t ya worry, I will even give a visual presentation!” Tony grinned, causing Pietro to roll his eyes.

_ ‘Well,’ _ Tony thinks.  _ ‘Least he doesn’t seem to want to take revenge on me anytime soon.’ _


	11. Tony 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after Moving Pietro into the Tower, Captain’s Team are allowed back. Tempers flares and Tony reveals his life and his reasons to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I did this chapter the right way. If not, I apologize.

Tony paces in the living room, his anxiety almost peeking. Steve and his team will be here any minute and he knew that some of them won’t greet him peacefully. The only good thing about this is reuniting Pietro with Clint and Wanda.

T’Challa is also coming, so that’s another win right there.

Oh god, Wanda is definitely still going to hate Tony, Clint will probably not far behind and the Scott person will probably hate him just to go along with the crowd. The only ones Tony could see not hating him is Sam and Steve...and maybe Bucky.

“Boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y called. “They are here in the hanger, do you want me to let them in?”

“Yeah, let them in.” Tony breathed. It was a quiet few minutes until he heard the elevator door opening, making him look.

First walked in Steve, then Sam, Scott, Clint, Wanda, Bucky and T’Challa. They walked over and stood in front of Tony, looking at him. 

“Thank you, Tony.” was the first thing out of Steve’s mouth.

“Don’t mention it.” grunted Tony. Oh god, he could see the glares Scott, Clint and Wanda was throwing at him. 

“Bedrooms are the same,” Tony stated. “Steve can help Scott and Wanda choose one-”

“I am NOT staying here Stark.” Scott spoke up.

“Too bad, it’s either here or in a cell in the Avengers headquarters.”

“You can’t do that!”

“Tony, you can’t just-” Steve began but Tony cut him off.

“It’s a condition Ross forced on me. You guys stay with me for three months without trouble, you’re all free to go wherever you want- unless you sign the accords-”

“Not this bull shit again.” Clint groaned. 

“You’re pretty much retired Clint. You don’t have to worry.”

“Tony, I told you, I won’t sign those accords.” Steve stated.

Tony let out a groan. Great, not how he wanted this to go down. Damn it Steve!

“I amended most of it Captain.”

“I bet you still have that RAFT in effect you low-life little-” Tony cut Scott off with a glare.

“Let’s get one thing straight. There was nothing in the Accords about the raft. I never knew about it until I came and visit you guys.”

“Pft, yeah right.”

“Why the hell would I even agree to that shit?"

“Because you’re a Stark?”

Tony cracked. He felt his resolve and patience crack. His floodgates of memories and emotions open and there’s now way of shutting it.

“I am NOT like my father!” Tony snarled. “How could I when I was never around him?!”

“Tony-” started Steve but was cut off.

“I would NEVER condone that fucking raft! I would NEVER make a second Afghanistan situation for anyone!”

“Af...what?” question Clint.

“Of course you guys wouldn’t know.” Tony huffed. “Do you know anything about my life?”

“Mr. Stark.” T’Challa spoke up. “I think we should focus on what we were talking about over the phone.”

“Right. James, mind coming with me?”

“Buck is not going anywhere with you Tony.” Steve spoke up, taking a step forward. Instead of backing up, Tony straightened up and stared him right in the eyes.

“I am not going to hurt him.”

“I can’t trust you with him, Tony.”

Tony barked out a laugh. Trust? Oh, Steve had no idea his thoughts on trust.

“Right, because you’re the model man of trust.” Tony stated sarcastically.

“You do tend to hurt and kill people.” Wanda said dryly, causing Tony to fully snap.

“I won’t fucking lie, my weapons killed. Thing is, I thought they were killing the terrorist. Now, imagine my reaction when I found out The Ten Rings was using them. I found out when one of my weapons exploded right next to me, causing me to get shrapnel! I had to carry around a damn car battery! That’s not a kicker though, oh no. I was saved by a man called Yinsen.” Tony’s voice started to slightly shake when he said the name. “He saved me and helped me. I crafted my first Arc reactor and suit. We had a plan for us to escape and so he could see his family.”

Tony took a deep breath before continuing.

“He didn’t stick to the damn plan. He got shot and you wanna know what I found out? He wanted to die all along because his family was dead. His last words to me? Not waste my life and I did what he said. I went home after Rhodey picked me up and shut down the weapon building right then and there.”

“Obadiah Stane was the one who ordered a hit on Mr. Stark.” Vision stated as he phased through the wall and came up to stand beside Tony, eye’s looking at Wanda for a split second. “I do have J.A.R.V.I.S’ memories.”

“Obadiah was like an uncle or a father figure to me.” Tony sighed. “Fri, play the video file of that night.”

A screen came from the building and to a stop in front of the group. It lit up with a camera feed of a night where They could see Tony walking and sitting on the couch, phone to his ear. 

Tony watched as the others looked at the screen, witnessing the horrors of Stane’s betrayal. By the way their eyes widen, they got to the part where Stane pulled out the arc reactor and left. The screen shut off and went back into it’s hiding spot, allowing the group to look at him.

“He betrayed me and I killed him.” stated Tony in a flat tone. “A little while later, I started to get poisoning from the arc reactor. Long story short, I met Natasha during that time, was dying and sold some things and gave a whole lotta money to charities. As you can see, I got a suitable replacement.” Tony tapped on his reactor.

“Then New York happened. We all know what happened with that which ends with me sending a Nuke through the wormhole.”

“Yes, you keep reminding us of that.” Clint stated with some irritation.

“Did you even think about how it would effect me afterwards?”

Steve and Clint said nothing, giving him his answer.

“I couldn’t sleep! I couldn’t have a wink of it because of these nightmares I had on that day! Guess you fucking noticed it? Natasha. While you all were living her, She heard me and cared enough to investigate. She cared enough to help me.” Tony took a deep breath, calming himself. 

“Then the whole thing with the so called terrorist group and Killian showed up. Almost died, met a kid, get captured, get Pepper into harm's way and almost dies again before Pepper killed Killian. Afterwards, I was asked if I wanted my arc reactor out so I don’t have to live in constant fear of dying. I declined.”

“What? Why?” asked Clint, eyes slightly wide. 

“Like my suits, it’s apart of me. Besides, I think I’m meant to have this. I mean, my half of the soul mark looks just like it.” Tony didn’t see T’Challa stiffen nor did he see the man trying to get a good look at his wrist.

“Do you know why I created Ultron?” Tony asked and waited for the others to speak up. When they didn’t he carries on. “Wanda showed me my fear and possible future. You all, the current team at the time i mean, was there and you all were dead. That’s what I saw.”

“Tony, you should’ve-” Began Steve but Tony cut him off.

“You would have still have said the same thing.”

“What about putting Wanda on house arrest?” questioned Scott. “Was it because of what she showed you-”

“Lang, shut the hell up.” Tony growled. “For your information, I never blamed Wanda for any of that. I understood why she did that and I deserved that.” He ignored Wanda’s reaction to his words. 

“As for why I did that...it was to protect her. People are cruel and I thought I was protecting Wanda from them. I know how cruel they can be.” 

“What about your attack on Steve and Buck in Siberia?” sneered Scott.

“They never told you?”

“Bucky went into Cryo.” stated Steve.

“What bout you?”

“Tony…”

“You…” Tony laughed bitterly. “You can’t tell that you were in the fucking wrong? That’s priceless!”

“What? What happened?” asked Wanda.

“I did come after them to help them. That was, until our friend decided to show footage of my parents’ death by the hands of the Winter Soldier side of Bucky here.”

“Okay? That warrants you trying to kill them?” Scott questioned as he crossed his arms.

“The Captain knew for two or so years and never mentioned it to Tony.” stated Vision. 

“You’re such a damn hypocrite.” Sneered Tony. “Only you can keep secrets, right? It’s alright that Captain America does it but if Tony does, the gloves are off.”

“Tony, I was trying to-”

“Shut it Rogers! That isn’t even the kicker. You LEFT me there, YOU LEFT ME! You left me with a busted arc reactor. Did you know what that means? I COULD HAVE DIED!” Tony swiftly turned and went towards the elevator and motions Bucky to come with before looking over at Wanda and Clint.

“You two, go down one floor below. There’s a surprise for you both.” Tony walked into the elevator with Bucky in toe and watched as the elevator door shut before leaning heavily against the wall. Now that he got James alone with him, it was time for his apology.

“I’m sorry…” Tony muttered, drained. “I knew it wasn’t really you who killed them. At the time…”

“I did kill them though.”

“While you were brainwashed. It was the Winter Soldier who did it, you're...uh….You're darker half.”

“Stark, if I could-”

“I know. Still, just...sorry.”

“...You are forgiven. I am sorry as well.”

“I’ve already forgiving you.” Tony hummed.


	12. Clint 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Wanda heads down to the said floor. They find a surprise and Clint gets what he has been craving since the Ultron incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT TIME! That's why I upped the rating lol. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

Clint made his way down the hall of the said floor Tony stated. The walls were painted grey mostly and it has multiple of rooms. It took a while for Clint to recognize it but he eventually did.

“This is my floor.” stated Clint.

“Your floor?” questioned Wanda.

“Yeah, after New York, Tony allowed each of the Avengers to have their own floor. This one was mine. Anyways, unless Tony hidden the surprise, it should be around here somewhere-” He didn’t get to finish. He heard Wanda let out a small squeak and he heard a voice he never thought he’d hear again.

“You didn’t see that coming, sister?”

Clint stopped walking and looked over. Pietro, alive and breathing, was standing there, holding Wanda in his arms as the girl cried into his chest. Pietro’s hand rubbed Wanda’s back as he spoke quietly in...whatever they were speaking. Pietro slowly sat Wanda down and spoke a few more words in their native language before patting her back. Wanda looked over at the archer before replying and placed a kiss on Pietro’s cheek before leaving the two alone.

Clint opened his mouth, preferably to chew Pietro out on what he did back in Sovokia but Pietro was already in front of him, hot mouth on his, hands grappling his hips, a leg in between his and slippery tongue shoving itself down his throat. Clint’s hands flew up and grabbed his shoulders- damn the kid was taller than him- before breaking the heated kiss, panting.

“God.” Clint breathed. “Bond...now…” Clint started to try and grind is rapidly hardening cock against Pietro’s leg. Fuck, he needed this right now. Needed this really, really bad. Thankfully, Pietro answered his plea by picking the man up and running to the bedroom before dropping Clint onto the bed. Clint watched as Pietro slipped his shirt off, revealing a toned torso that bore no scars from the Ultron ordeal.

Pietro climbed on top of Clint after tugging off the archer’s own top and went for the neck, nipping and occasionally biting. Pietro slid down to Clint’s chest, going to a nipple and started to mouth it while a hand gave the other nipple attention.

“D-don’t fucking tease me damn it!” groans Clint, causing Pietro to grin against his skin. The speedster’s free hand trailed down the abs and to the pants before undoing them and slipping inside, grabbing hold of the confined cock.

“Fuck!” yelped Clint as he bucked his hips. Within a span of a minute, Pietro had ripped their remaining clothes off and had slipped two fingers, coated with lube, inside him, causing Clint to moan. A third finger pressed inside and Clint gripped the sheets.

“Kid, Come on, i’m prepped enough.”

“Whatever you say, old man.”  Pietro chuckled before slipping his fingers out and gripped Clint’s hips and positions himself. In one swift movement, Pietro sheathed himself inside of Clint and groaned at the tightness.

“Oh fuck!” Clint was quick to grip Pietro’s shoulders as the burning sensation from the stretching was more than he expected. After waiting for a moment, Pietro pulled out until the head was the only thing still inside before thrusting back it, causing Clint to groan. 

Before long, Pietro  had set a pace, controlling his speed on a slow one, giving Clint’s shoulder small nips. 

For the rest of the day and that night, the two relished in their new bond, not leaving the bedroom for anything.


	13. Wanda 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda leaves Pietro and Clint alone and went on to the “common floor” and to the kitchen and catches up with an old friend.

Wanda walked out of the elevator with a sigh, smiling faintly as she walked to the kitchen. It felt good to have her twin back in her life after these past years. It felt like a piece of her was back within her heart, the part that used to be a hole. There was a still another hole there, the one that she still have to make amends with. She walked over to the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice and got a glass before pouring it and then putting the carton back and shut the door.

“Miss Maximoff.” a quiet voice came from the entrance of the kitchen, causing her to look.

“Vizh.” Wanda greeted Vision, resisting to let a smile bloom over her face. She still have to apologize to him and such.

Vision walked over and sat on the stole, the same stole he sat in a year ago, before the civil war.  He even wore the same outfit, although, Wanda still remembers that it was a favorite outfit, so she understood.

“Vizh, I…” Wanda bit her lip. “I’m sorry for what I did. I should have realized that you kept me here from the bad people but...I…”

“I know, and it was partly mine and Mr. Stark’s fault as well. We should have told you from the beginning.”

“I should had given Stark a chance and read the Accords after I figured the whole protection out.” Wanda sighed as she looked down at her glass, both hands wrapped around it. “Maybe then I would have chose and not be swayed by Clint and not hurt you like I did. On top of that, I’ve always condemned Stark, even after Ultron…”

“I do not blame you for any of that. You were scared and that’s understandable. You turned your fear around though.” Vision hesitantly reached over and covered her hand with his. “You do realize that Stark only wanted the best for you, He wants to keep you safe from harm, you are family.”

“Yes I….I realize that now…”

“We are going to have to work on our trust unfortunately.”

“Seems like it but I promise Vizh, I will do whatever I can to get your trust back.”

She watched as his hand moved away from hers before standing up and walking around the table, stopping beside Wanda.

“I know.” he stated simply. 

Wanda put her glass on the table before turning her body towards him. After a few minutes of silence, Vision spoke up once again, speaking that same phrase that he said a year ago.

“In time, everyone will see you as I do.” Vision told her in the exact say tone, looking down into her eyes. Hearing that phrase again after so long….it broke her wall after it made her realize that Vision was the one person that would never abandon her, never hurt her on purpose…

The first tear slip down her cheek and that got Vision to move first. His hand came up and rest against her cheek, thumb catching the tear and wiping it away. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers and their forgotten and broken mental connection flared to life and mended. 

Regret, pain, sorrow and hope came through Wanda’s end while calmness, forgiveness and fondness filtered through his. 

Wanda, once Vision pulled back, laid her head on Vision’s chest, gripping the front of his sweater. Vision, in return, wrapped his own arms around her and they fitted together like puzzle pieces.

Neither of them noticed a faint glow coming under Vision’s sleeve on his forearm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They first established the mental connection between ultron and civil war. I just now thought about it so....that's why it was never mentioned before lol.


	14. Tony 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing Bucky’s arm, Tony gets cornered by a certain Panther.

“There you go James, remember to take it easy.”  Tony turned the other as he sat up and stretched. He had been working on the arm and getting it fitted and attached to James for at least an hour. Now, he was finally done and began to clean up his tools. 

“Thanks Tony, I appreciate it.” James stood, moving his metal arm.

“Better go and show Rogers that I didn’t kill ya.”

“Give him some time, he will see that you only want to do good.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony waved him off and watched as James walk out.

“I hope I’m not intruding.” someone stated from the door, causing Tony to look over.

“Not at all your pantherness. So, what can I help you with?” Tony asked T’Challa as he tugged his sleeves down. He saw the other man watched his wrists like he was trying to find something. Tony mentally shrugged and finished.

“Does your half of the soul symbol resemble your reactor?” 

“Yep.”

“What is the other half?”

“I think that’s private.” Tony began to walk off towards another spot of his workshop. Of course, he didn’t get too far before an arm shot out and wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him against a sturdy chest.

“Woah there, worn a guy before you ensue cuddling.” Tony felt T’Challa shift the arm that was around his waist, causing Tony to glance down at it. His eyes widen once he saw a symbol that’s the exact same as his own.

“Wha- you-” Tony stuttered, staring at the wrist.

“By your reaction, you are my Unomaza.” T’Challa murmured. He could feel Tony tense in his hold and knew he would have to watch what he say now.

“You don’t have to worry. We shall not move towards actual bonding until you are more comfortable with this. I understand that I won’t have your complete trust in the beginning.” T’Challa gave Tony’s waist a soft squeeze before letting him go. “We’ll go slow.”


	15. Tony 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day, Tony takes team Cap to the compound.

Tony got out of his car as two Humvees holding Captain, his team and Vision pulled up behind him. T’Challa had insisted that he would ride with Tony and the Stark allowed him.

Once everyone was out, he lead them inside the compound, flashing the guard that was at the door his badge. He lead the others inside of the building and to a large room with big glass wall that lets them view the outside.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Tony piped up.

“They are on their way.” the AI answered.

“DAD!” two kids flew across the room and latched onto Clint for dear life. 

“Lil? Coop?” Clint stared down at his kids before gathering the two in his arms, hugging them close.

“Your sister is here as well, Barton. You can see her once I finish the introductions.” Tony told him before turning to a set of double doors that just opened.

“What took you so long?” asked Harley as he walked over to the group.

“Sorry about that kid.” Tony ruffled his hair. 

“Tony, why is a kid here?” questioned Steve as he stared at the two.

“Not that it’s any of your business but he helped me with some things with Killian….aaaand I might sort of kinda adopted him.”

“You? Adopting a kid?” Clint rose an eyebrow. 

“Okay, maybe not officially…”

“Hey everyone, sorry I’m late.” Peter walked in, wearing his full suit but without the mask. “The last one should be coming in a minute.”

Not a second later, Rhodes walked in, suited inside a modified War Machine. Tony had to modify it and essentially made the legs of the suit into a pair of prosthetic. 

“All of your rooms are still the same so there’s no need to show any of you to them- except for tiny over there-” Tony nods to Scott. “T’Chala and Bucky. Vision?”

“Of course. Please, follow me.” Vision began to walk, causing the three men to follow after.

“Well kiddos, have fun!” Tony piped up before walking out of the giant room and towards the elevator. Once he got on, he leaned heavily against the wall with a sigh.


	16. Clint 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint introduces Pietro to his kids.
> 
> *VERY VERY SHORT*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't really been updating this! Been busy with other things. But yeah, also, sorry this is one of the shortest chapters, didn't know how to do this. Anyways, hope you all will enjoy!

“Dad, who’s that?” asked Lila as she pointed to Pietro. Clint glanced at him before smiling at his kids sheepishly. He hoped to introduced Pietro to his kids at the same time as Laura but now...that went up in smoke, so he took a deep breath.

“Lila, Cooper, this is Pietro.” Clint grabbed Pietro’s hand. “Pietro, these are my kids.”

“Is he gonna be our daddy like you?” Lila questioned, causing Clint to blink. He was not expecting that to come from either of his children. 

“That is up to the two of you.” Pietro stated before Clint could say anything. The two kids looked at eachother before grinning and tackled Pietro, almost sending him to the ground. Clint stared at the pile with surprise and some amusement. He didn’t think that his children would take to Pietro this quickly. Maybe this family will really be complete after all.


	17. T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is teaching Harley things, T’Challa watches and muses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Still short but yeah. Enjoy!

“-And you put this wire in here.” 

It had been two hours since the king had came to the base and explored every nook and crany. Now, he was down at the workshop at the base, sitting in a chair, watching as Tony started to teach Harley, the child that he had met with the others. Of course, T’Challa never met Harley personally yet. He wanted to, but he decided to let Tony interact and bond with the boy. Watching the two was like watching a parent and son almost. 

“Like that?” Harley questioned as he finished.

“Just like that.” Tony gave a genuine smile, causing T’Challa to note how beautiful that smile looked. The king wondered how long it will take to began courting the man. He didn’t want to bond straight away, he wanted to get to know the man behind the sarcastic smartass mask that Tony had put up. T’Challa want to do this slow, for Tony’s sake. 

“Do you remember where this go?” asked Tony as he held up a blue wire. Harley grabbed it and looked down at the ports, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he thought. T’Challa could see the boy’s eyes scan before choosing a port and sticking it in.

“Close this time.” Tony reached over and put the wire in its proper port. “You’ll get the hang of it buddy, just a few more practices.”

T’Challa watched as Tony ruffled Harley’s hair and the boy laughed. Yes, T’Challa will wait for Tony. 

Tony is worth it.


	18. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had just woken up by a nightmare of that fateful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this one is kinda bad because I didn't know how to really end it.

Peter bolted up in the bed, hyperventilating. Tears streamed down his face, he could still see his Uncle Ben lying there, blood coming out his the gunshot wound on his stomach, eyes staring up into his own accusingly before they slowly close as Ben’s body slumped. He could still hear voices ringing in his ears, accusing him, blaming him, telling him that he should have been the one with the bullet in his body, not his uncle.

“Hey, bud, it's okay.” a voice suddenly stated from beside him. He became aware of a dip in the bed and arms wrapping around him, pulling him into a body. “It’s just a nightmare, it’s okay. “

“U-Uncle B-Ben….”  Peter hiccuped.

“It isn’t your fault, Peter. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time.” He heard Tony said soothingly. “Don’t blame yourself for what happened.”

“I-I could…”

“You couldn’t have done anything- nor could you have known what would happen.”

Peter sniffled before burying his head into Tony’s chest, near his reactor.

“Your Uncle would be proud of you. He would be proud of you are turning out to be. No matter what the nightmares show you.” Tony shift Peter so he would lay down before kissing the boy on the forehead. 

Peter, with the presence of Tony, slipped into a peaceful sleep this time.


	19. Tony 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally decides on what to do with T’Challa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after so long, a new part! I was having writers block so...hear we go!
> 
> Question: Who do you guys want to be Peter's soulmate?(you can answer before or after SM: Homecoming comes out)

It has been close to a month since they came to the base and things seemed to be getting back to normal- well, as normal as they can get after their ‘civil war’. Tony had noticed that everyone is getting along- with a few exceptions like he and Steve. Natasha had came back and, surprisingly, hugged Tony, whispering a small apology within his ear. He knew why she was apologizing but he just shook his head and gave her his usual smirk.

Now, he was in the workshop, working on the newest suit. The one person that he was thinking about at this moment was T’Challa. Deep down, he knew that he should give the man a chance, but should he really attempt this relationship? Can he opened himself up to T’Challa and feel safe? Feel the trust he wants to feel ever since Obadiah betrayed him?

He pinched the bridge of his nose after setting his tools down and sighed. Shit, does he really deserve any type of happiness?

A throat clearing caught Tony’s attention, causing him to look over at the door. There stood the object of his musings with a tray of food and a bottle of water.

T’Challa had been bring him food and water ever since he worked most of the day away. It was quite an adjustment to get use to since no one really brought him food or water- mainly because he was always home alone.

Tony watched as T’Challa walked over to a empty table and set the tray down before turning to him.

The man stood and walked over, looking at the food. It was something Wakandan, he could see that.

“Thanks.” Tony mumbled as he began to eat.

“You are most welcome.”

It didn't take long for Tony to finish eating and washing it down with the water. He glanced at T’Challa before taking a deep breath and turned to him. 

“Well, uh...I have something to talk to you about.” Tony finally stated. The other man looked at Tony patiently, waiting.

Shit, this man has the patience of a saint. Hardly anyone had the patience for Tony, even Rhodey in some things.

Tony opened his mouth, trying to get out the words that would seal his fate pretty much, but he couldn’t. He was never good with words when it came to feelings, so, he decided to act instead of talk. He leaned up and pressed his lips against the taller man’s in a chaste kiss.

He felt T’Challa stilling for a moment before feeling a hand cupping his jaw and another placed on his hip. Their kiss lasted a few moment before Tony broke up before pressing his forehead against the other’s shoulder.

“Slow,” Tony breathed. “Us- we need to go slow. I mean, hand holding and so on is fine but…”

“I understand. I will not do anything intimate until you are ready.” 

Tony felt T’Challa stroking his hair and he closed his eyes, his body relaxing against another person’s for the first time in a very long time.


	20. Tony 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is captured along with Wanda- he wonders if god hated him because they were put in a cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry I made you guys late so long! With the work and muses- I was busy! Now, hope you guys enjoy!

Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ .

That’s the only thing Tony could think of as he huddled against cold stone wall, arms wrapped around himself as he tried to keep everything inside. Beside him was Wanda, who was sitting against the wall, staring at the door, as if she was waiting for it to open. She couldn’t use her powers for whatever reason, must have been something within the rock surrounding them. They were captured, probably by HYDRA and was put inside this cave. He was sure that they did this so they would try to break him from the memories and PTSD he had from Afghanistan.

They were covered in dirt and dust with a gash across Tony’s forehead, scapes on his cheek and all over his body and possibly a bruised rib. Wanda had her own gash across her forearm with with a bruise on her cheek and scrapes on her legs and back.

“You’re rather calm.” Wanda spoke up after a half an hour of silence, looking at him the corner of her eye.

“Trust me, I’m not.” Tony responded “I’m far from calm.”

Wanda studied him for a moment before bringing her arm up. “I think I know how to distract you but you can’t tell anyone about it.”

“Yeah, I won’t tell anyone, promise.”

She nudged her sleeve up to reveal her mark and what Tony saw made his jaw drop. He had seen the mark before on another person on the same arm and in the same place. He opened his mouth to speak when the sound of the door unlocking made Wanda withdrew her arm and pushing the sleeve back down.

A man walked in a full black suit, he had dark red hair, icy blue eyes and he didn’t look like he was here for games.

“Mr. Stark, Miss Maximoff, liking your stay here?” the man asked in a false butler voice.

“The room service could use some work.” snarked Tony. 

“I forgot you have a mouth on you.” The man hummed before reaching behind him. Tony could feel Wanda tense from beside him and he had to resist saying or doing something. The man pulled out a gun and looked it over leisurely. “You have one of three choices. One, You can build HYDRA whatever they want. Two, I can kill your friend and let you live with it or three, I can kill you and than her, what do you say?”

“That’s the only choices I have? Man, I was hoping for better ones.” Tony stated, trying to hide his fear, his anxiety.

The man pointed the gun at Wanda. “I’ll give you a count to three. One…”

“Can’t we negotiate?”

“Two...Thr-” A sudden noise from outside of the door caught the man’s attention. He looked towards the door and that’s when Tony made his move.

Tony tackled the man to the floor as the sound of a gun going off exploded throughout the room. Tony thought nothing of it as adrenaline pumped through him. Tony raised his fist and slammed it against the man’s face and a satisfied crack filled the room as the man’s nose broke. Tony continued to wail on the man before he was unconscious. Once Tony saw that, he stumbled to his feed and inhaled sharply as he felt a pain in has abdomen.

“That was foolish.” Wanda stated as she was suddenly beside him, pressing a hand on the bullet wound.

“What can I say? I’m not known for my common sense.” Tony joked before he winced as Wanda applied more pressure. “They nullified your powers, so he could have killed us before the others even got through the door.”

“If you two are done doing your bonding time, We gotta go.” the voice of Clint sounded from just outside the door. “I have a worried android, worried speedster and a pissed off kitty-cat back at the jet.”

“Well, the cat is going to be even more so.” Wanda replied before forcing Tony to wrap an arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her own arm around his waist.

“What did he do this time?” Clint asked before he blast open the door with a obvious explosive arrow. 

“Got himself shot.”

“Ooo...yeah he’s gonna be beyond pissed.”

Tony just grumbled as Wanda carefully helped him through the doorway and Clint led them through the tunnels until they got to the outside. He could hear the sounds of fighting around them and Tony felt vulnerable without his suit, especially in this situation.

They managed to get to the jet and Wanda forced Tony to sit down as Clint reported in to the others before sitting at the controls and started to get ready for take off.

Vision was the first to board- well, phase- onto the jet. He looked over both of them and made sure to give special attention to the bullet wound. Once he saw that it didn’t hit anything vital, he found the first aid kit and patched Tony up before sitting next to Wanda.

The next one was T’Challa who headed straight for Tony before kneeling down and taking off his helmet. He quickly checked Tony over until he got to the bandage bullet wound.

“I’m fine, Vision already checked it over and bandaged it.” Tony stated.

“You are going to be the death of me.” T’Challa stated with a shake of his head before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Tony’s lips.

“He isn’t going to let you out of his sight.” teased Clint.

“Like how YOU don’t let Sonic out of your sight?” Tony fired back, effectively shutting Clint up. “Besides, not my fault I’m so kidnappable.”


	21. Tony 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a nightmare, the king is never too far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short, fluffy chapter for this one. Sorry I have been going back and forth with muses, forgive me!

_ Darkness filled Tony’s vision save for the crackling fire on the other side of the cave. He could see the body of Yinsen laying there, glazed eyes staring up at the rocky ceiling. He could see missiles that he was supposed to make and improve. _

_ The door opened and in came Killian and Obadiah, both dressed in their usual attire. He quickly tried to tune them out as they started to hurl abuse at them, their voices magnifying as they speak. _

_ “You are poison, you corrupt everything you touch.” Killian hissed. “And it’s showing.” _

_ Tony tugged off his shirt and saw his old Arc reactor in his chest and he could see familiar black lines starting to travel from it. He looked back up but froze when Steve stood in their place, his eyes hard and glaring. He brought up up his arm that had the shield and was about to swung, aiming straight at his reactor- _

 

Tony’s eyes flew open as he quickly sat up, a hand over his arc reactor, his breathing labored. He could feel a hand on his shoulder and soothing words filled his ears. A pair of lip brushed up against his temple and a arm came around him, pulling him into the other’s chest. 

“Calm, love, it is simply a dream.” he heard T’Challa saying. “It can’t harm you. I am here.”

Tony clung to him, his fingers gripping onto the silk shirt that the king wore. Tony breathed heavily, trying to calm down from his current state.

“I...they…” Tony tried to talk but the rest of the words got caught in his throat.

“It was a dream.” his soulmate stated before laying them both down on Tony’s bed, the said man having his head on the king’s shoulder. “Try and get back to sleep, I’ll be right here."

Tony took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes. Feeling the warmth of the other soothed him and soon enough, he had fallen asleep, this time with his dreams much more peaceful.


End file.
